1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a portable terminal having a swivel assembly for coupling a second body to a first body and more particularly, to a portable terminal having a swivel assembly that allows the second body to rotate in a substantially planar motion with respect to the first body between a closed configuration and an open configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality that supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal. For example, a user's interface for allowing a user to easily and conveniently search or select a function is provided. Because the portable terminal is regarded as a personal belonging that represent a user's personality, various designs are being provided.
More recently, swivel type portable terminals having bodies coupled to each other so as to be horizontally rotated are being developed. In one arrangement of the swivel type portable terminal, two bodies are overlapped with each other at the time of a calling. When a user views a moving image or a broadcasting or plays a game, a body having a display can be rotated thus to locate the display in a horizontal direction. Accordingly, the user can view a wider screen. However, the typical configuration of such a swivel type portable terminal has the drawback that the two bodies remain in contact through the rotation of one of the bodies, thereby causing friction between the two bodies and scratching the contacting surfaces of the two bodies.